Sonic VS Bolt: Batalla por el agujero negro
by Lord Fennekin
Summary: En un dia normal, Bolt y Sonic Se encuentran con una perrita muy extrana. No sabe como llego a ese mundo, pero necesita su ayuda para volver. Final votativo o sea tu votas por el final Contiene BoltXOCXSonic
1. Blaze en el mundo de Bolt

Bolt VS Sonic: Las dimensiones se unen

(Diálogos Bolt: Acciones '' Narrador Pensamientos ())

Era una mañana cálida en el mundo de Bolt.

Bolt: Ahh. Un buen día para comenzar.

Blaze: Ya lo creo (Hahaha. Este mundo es divertido. Pero, ¿Como llegue hasta aquí? ¿O solo es mí

Clon?)

Bolt y Mittens: 'Gritos' ¿Quién eres?

Blaze: (Hmm. supuse que esto pasaría. Ahora debo de explicar todo. Que mal) Lo siento. 'Me

Incline' me llamo Blaze y vengo del Planeta Dogordia.

Penny entra antes de que respondan

Penny: ¡Hola Bolt! ¡Hola mittens! Hola ammm, ¿Quien eres? (No sé por qué le hable a esa perrita

Roja. no me entiende!)

Blaze: 'Suspire' Soy Blaze del planeta Dogordia, y no sé cómo llegue aquí.

Penny: 'Me asuste' (Tal vez solo sea un truco barato de mi mama.) eres un juguete, ¿verdad?

Blaze: 'Me enoje un poco' ¿Esto responde a tu pregunta? 'Hice un arco de fuego en el aire frente a

mi'

Penny: 'Me sorprendí' WAU

Bolt: Espera, ¿Penny te entiende?

Blaze: Si, puedo hablar con los humanos

Mittens: ¡Genial! ¡Dile que tengo picazón en la cabeza!

Blaze: 'suspire' (No sé porque llegue a este mundo.) Penny, tu gatita tiene comezón en la cabeza

Penny: 'Rasco a Mittens en su cabeza'

Mittens: ¡Oh gracias! (Esto es sorprendente, Una perra que habla con los humanos! tal vez pueda acostumbrarme a esto

Blaze: ¿Alguien sabe por dónde hay un agujero de gusano?

Bolt: (Hahaha. Blaze es linda e inteligente. Y sus hermosos ojos me hacen pensar en el cielo y su dulce voz es mejor que un filete...) ¿Qué es eso?

Blaze: 'Suspire' Nada. Supongo que debo quedarme hasta que aparezca uno y... ¿Tienen un telescopio?

Bolt: (No creo que penny tenga uno, pero, ¡Qué bueno que Blaze se quede!) 'Corrí hacia Blaze y la abrasé' ¡Tranquila! Estoy seguro de que luego aparecerá uno.

Blaze: (Hmmmm. ¿Por qué me abraza Bolt? Tal vez pueda acostumbrarme a esto.) ¡Gracias!

Mittens: (¿Por qué Bolt abraza a Blaze? ¡Debería abrazarme a mí!)

**¿Qué pasara ahora que Blaze se quedara? ¿Por qué Bolt la abraza? ¡Vean mas en el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Blaze en el mundo de Sonic

Mundo de Sonic

(Diálogos Bolt: Acciones '' Narrador Pensamientos ())

**Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Blaze es mi personaje creado, no la gata. A la gata le diremos 'Blazy' en esta historia.**

**Capitulo 2: **¿Doble Blaze?

Sonic: ¡Que aburrido estoy! Desearía poder jugar a algo

Blaze: ¿Cómo a qué?

Sonic: 'Me espante' ¿Quién eres?

Blaze: ¡Soy Blaze! ¡Vengo del planeta Dogordia¡

Sonic: (Tiene el mismo nombre que esa gata enfadosa. Pero ella es más linda. No sé porque pienso eso) Pues mucho gusto, Blaze!

Entra Tails

Tails: ¡Tu quien eres!

Blaze: ¡No lo diré de nuevo!

Sonic: (Hahaha. Blaze, además de ser linda, eres muy graciosa. Quisiera que te quedaras.)

Blaze: ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe donde hay un agujero de gusano?

Tails: No

Sonic: 'Corri a abrazarla' No, pero de seguro encotraras uno.

Tails: (¡Que!)

Blaze: ¡Gracias! Hasta entonces, ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes?

Sonic y Tails: ¡Claro!

Blaze: ¡Genial!

Blaze se conoce con todos.

Blaze (Gata): Tu nombre se parece al mío.

Blaze (Perra): Pues dime Blazy

**¡****Esperen el siguiente capítulo! Hasta entonces, Blazethedog fuera.**


	3. Bolt VS Sonic

(Diálogos Bolt: Acciones '' Narrador ** Pensamientos ( ) )

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a CarlosLarry por ser el primer lector de esta historia y también por darme sugerencias e ideas y a pablo2012 por inspirarme. Y por cierto, AMY SE MURIO EN ESTA HISTORIA, ¡ASI QUE NO PREGUNTEN!**

**Capitulo 3: **¿Se cruzan los mundos? Y Sonic VS Bolt

-Mundo Sonic-

Blazy: ¡Sonic! ¡No soy yo, Blazy, si no mi clon!

Todos: ¡Qué!

Blazy: Si, ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Vine a dos mundos diferentes a pedir ayuda! Me pregunto cómo le irá a la otra yo…

Sonic: Te ayudaremos, Blazy 'Me sonroje un poco' (¡Tal vez si la ayudo me dé un beso!)

Tails: 'susurre' ¿Ayudaremos?

-Mundo Bolt-

Blazy: ¡Oigan, lo recuerdo! Vengo de otra dimensión y necesitaba ayuda de dos mundos para vencer a alguien

Bolt: 'Me confundí' Pues te ayudaremos, y, ¿Quiénes son los otros?

Mittens: (¡Espero que esos "Otros" no quieran quitarme a Bolt también! ¡Miau!) ¡Vamos!

Blazy: De acuerdo

-Dimensión desconocida-

Blazy (Original): ¿En dónde estarán mis clones con la ayuda?

*Los 2 Clones de Blazy se reúnen*

Bolt y Sonic: (¡Fabuloso! ¡Tres lindas perritas de donde elegir!)

Mittens: (¡No! Esas perras me van a robar a Bolt! Debo evitarlo) 'Tosí' Lo siento, comí algo malo

*Las dos Blazy clones desaparecen*

Blazy: ¡Oh, Gracias!

Bolt: ¡Hola! 'Me apresure a abrazarla'

Blazy: Emmm, sí, soy Blazy, ya puedes soltarme Bolt

Bolt: (Guao, eso vino de la nada. Lo hice involuntariamente, pero me agrada.) "Solté a Blazy y la dejé en el piso" Lo siento, es que siempre hago eso cuando conozco a alguien nuevo

Mittens: /Dije sarcástica/ Mentira

Blazy: Como sea, Los he traído aquí para que me ayuden a recolectar los cristales de Mun-Thsaf Y… /Volteé para todos lados/ ¿No había un erizo azul aquí?

Sonic: /Deje de correr/ Lo siento, es que me gusta correr muy rápido, y esta es una nueva dimensión, solo me emocioné

Blazy: (Hahaha. Dos nuevos amigos y los dos son muy chistosos. Me pregunto porque) ¡No es hora de jugar, Sonic! Bueno, el primer cristal esta en tu dimensión, Bolt.

Bolt: /Corrí hacia Blazy y la abrasé felizmente/

Blazy: ¿Sabes?/Dije de broma/ Si me sigues abrasando, te tendré que besar.

Bolt: /Me sonroje un poco/ Hazlo

Blazy: (¿Es mi imaginación o Bolt se sonrojo?) /Me reí un poco/ ¡Era broma!

Mittens: Grrrrrrr…

Rhino: (Hmmm. Creo que la malvada gata planea matar a Bolt.) ¡No te dejaré, malvada creatura de la oscuridad!

Mittens: ¿Qué?

Rhino: /Corrí a atacarla/ ¡Muere! ¡Muere!

Mittens: ¡Wow! /Golpeé la esfera de Rhino / ¡Cálmate!

Blazy: ¡Voy a abrir el portal hacia tu dimensión Bolt!

*Blazy lanza una esfera verde de energía y abre un portal mágico*

Blazy: /Tomé la pata de Bolt/ ¿Qué esperan?, ¡Entren!

Bolt: /Me sonroje otra vez/ (Creo que debería decirle ahora) Oye Blazy, yo…

Mittens: (¡No!) /Empujé a Bolt/ ¡Entren! Sonic: (¡Maldito perro! ¿Así que crees que puedes robármela, eh? ¡Pues no te lo voy a permitir!) /Salté al portal/

Tails: (¿Por qué me siento tan raro de que a Sonic le guste Blazy? ¿Sera que me siento celoso? ) /Salté al portal también/

*Mundo de Bolt*

Los de Sonic: ¡Guao!

Blazy: Así que, ¿Este es tu mundo, Bolty? Nada mal

Bolt: /Me sonroje discretamente/ (¿Me acaba de llamar Bolty?)

Mittens: /Con un acento francés/ Oigan pajagillos ¿Pog qué no se besan ya?

Blazy: /Le lancé una mirada fija a Mittens/ Lo siento, no quería quitarte a tu Bolt (No sé porque peleo contra una gata, a mi ni siquiera me gusta Bolt)

Mittens: /Me sonroje/ ¡Hey!

Sonic: (¡Gaaaah! Es mejor que te alejes de ella, ¡Bolt!) /Corri hacia Blazy y la abrace/ Tranquila, yo te protejo

Blazy: (Que raro, ¿Por qué me caen mejor los abrazos de Bolt? ¿Será que sus brazos son más suaves?) /Me solté/ Puedo cuidarme sola, ¡Creo que yo tendré que cuidarlos!

Mittens: (Y yo tendré que cuidar que no pase nada entre ustedes) /Me preparaba para atacar a Blazy/

Blazy: Bueno, según mis instintos, el cristal esta por… /Apunte a donde estaba el estudio de Bolt/ ¡Allá!

Bolt: ¡Ese es el estudio!

Penny: Vamos, pero está un poco lejos y…

Blazy: Penny, ¿Tienes un carro?

*Todos se meten al carro*

Penny: No creo que tuviéramos que hacer dos viajes

Bolt: ¡Ni yo!

Blazy: Como sea /Me caí del carro/ ¡Auch!

Bolt: /Corri y abrace a Blazy otra vez/ ¿Mejor?

Blazy: /Mire a los ojos de Bolt/ (¿Por qué me abraza tanto?) Creo que si /Sonreí/

Sonic: (¡Ese perro me quiere robar a Blazy! ¡Debo impedirlo!) /Corri a donde estaba Bolt/ ¡No! /Golpee a Bolt/

Tails: ¡Sonic! ¡Cálmate! /Me acerque al pequeño enfurecido/

Sonic: ¡Cállate! /Lo golpee también/

Blaze: ¡Sonic! ¿Qué te pasa?

Tails: ¡Auch! /Me aleje corriendo/

Sonic: (¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué he golpeado a mi amigo?) ¡Tails! ¡No te vayas! /Corrí tras el/

**¿Qué pasara ahora? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo!**


	4. Luchando por mi verdadero amor

p(Diálogos Bolt: Acciones / Narrador ** Pensamientos ( ))

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a CarlosLarry por darme ideas y a pablo2012 por inspirarme. Ahora, los cap. Serán más largos.**

**Capitulo 4: **Luchando por mi verdadero amor

Blazy: (¿Qué le pasa al erizo? ¿Por qué golpeo a Bolt?)

Bolt: /Me levantaba lentamente/ Auch... ¡Ese erizo es muy fuerte!

Blazy: ¡Bolt! /Corri a donde estaba/ ¿Estás bien? /Le di un abrazo/

Bolt: Auch... Creo que sí /Sonreí/

Mittens: (¡Ahora sí! Ya me hartaste Blazy) ¡Aléjate de él!

Bolt y Blazy: ¿¡Qué!

Mittens: ¡Escúchame, Blazy! ¡Tú solo eres una tonta, fea y fastidiosa perrita!

Blazy: Alto, ¿Qué?

Mittens: ¡Ya me escuchaste! ¡Acabas de llegar a mi vida y ya la arruinaste! Es mejor que te vayas, ¡O te arrepentirás!

Blazy: /Solté unas pocas lagrimas/ ¡De acuerdo! /Corri lo más rápido que pude de ahí/

Bolt: ¡Blazy! ¡No te vayas!

Mittens: Ahora que se fue… /Volteé a ver a Bolt/ ¡Te amo Bolt, Siempre lo he hecho!

Bolt: (¿¡Qué!) /Miré a Mittens/ Yo también te amaba.

Mittens: (¡Qué bueno!) /Esperaba un dulce beso de Bolt/

Bolt: /Me enojé/ ¡Pero ya no!

Mittens: /Me sorprendí/ ¿¡Qué!

Bolt: ¡Creía que eras linda, dulce y tierna!

Mittens: (Ay, ¡Qué tierno!)

Bolt: ¡Pero ahora veo que eres fea, amargada y mala!

Mittens: ¡Que!

Bolt: Lo siento, Mittens. ¡No tienes corazón! /Corri detrás de Blazy/

Blazy: (¿Por qué Bolt me sigue?) /Corri mas rápido/

Bolt: (Ufff… Me estoy cansando) /Me quedaba sin fuerzas/

Blazy: (¿Aun me sigue?)

Bolt: (Ya… no… puedo…) ¡Aaah!/Me desmaye/

Blazy: (¡Oh, no!) ¡Bolt! ¡Bolt! /Corri hacia donde estaba/

Bolt: /Seguía desmayado/

Blazy: ¡Bolt! ¡Háblame! /Lo abrasé/

*Bolt empezaba a despertarse *

Bolt: ¡Blazy! /Le regrese el abrazo/

Blazy: Hay que regresar con los demás

*Mientras tanto, en la mente de Mittens*

Mittens Celosa: Buff, esa Blazy ya no nos quitara a Bolt

M. Triste: Pero Bolt ya no nos quiere hablar /Me deprimí/

M. Alocada: ¡Mírenme! ¡Soy un ave! /Empecé a agitar mis brazos/

M. Honesta: M. Alocada, tú no eres un ave

M. Feliz: ¡Alégrense! ¡Hoy es un día maravilloso!

M. Alocada: ¡Ahora soy un pez! Glub gIub glub. /Empecé a nadar como un pez/

M. Honesta: ¡Tampoco eres un pez!

M. Amorosa: ¡Amo a Bolt!

M. Furiosa: ¡Ya cállense!

*Afuera de su mente*

Mittens: ¡Que he hecho! ¿Por qué le grite a Blazy?

*Bolt y Blazy regresan*

Mittens: ¡Bolt! ¡Blazy! Lo lamento.

Bolt y Blazy: Esta bien.

*Mientras tanto, con Sonic y Tails*

Sonic: ¡Tails! ¡Detente! /Logre alcanzar a Tails/

Tails: ¡Hey! /Empecé a volar/

Sonic: /Tumbe a Tails/

Tails: ¡Wow! /Caí arriba de Sonic/

Sonic: /Me sonroje/ (¿Por qué me sonrojo? Creo que me gusta un poco Tails.)

Tails: ¡Sonic! ¡Bájate de encima!

Sonic: Si, lo siento /Me baje/ ¿Me perdonas por haberte golpeado?

Tails: ¡Claro!

Sonic: Bueno, ¡Hay que regresar!

*Regresan al grupo*

Blazy: Como sea, ya todo arreglado, ¿Verdad?

Bolt, Mittens, Sonic y Tails: ¡Sí!

Blazy: Bueno, tenemos que empezar a buscar el cris…

Gato de Calico: /La interrumpí/ ¿Te refieres a este? /Moví el cristal un poco/

Blazy: ¡Hey! ¡Dame ese cristal!

G.D.C.: ¡Nunca!

Blazy: ¡Pues peleare por el!

*Comienza una batalla estilo pokemon*

Blazy: Nvl. 50 PS: 1300 VS G.D.C.: Nvl. 49 PS: 1250

¡Blazy quiere el cristal!

¿Qué hará Blazy?

¡Blazy Usó **Arco de fuego**!

¡G.D.C. Recibió 200 puntos de daño!

¡G.D.C. Usó **Enfadar**!

¡Blazy recibió 100 puntos de daño!

PS Restantes: G.D.C.: 1050 Blazy: 1200

¿Qué hará Blazy?

¡Blazy Usó **Ráfaga de fuego**!

¡G.D.C. Recibió 300 puntos de daño!

¡G.D.C. Usó **Mirada fea**!

¡Blazy recibió 200 puntos de daño!

PS Restantes: G.D.C.: 750 Blazy: 1000

¿Qué hará Blazy?

¡G.D.C. Usó **Aburrir**!

¡Blazy se ha dormido!

¡G.D.C. Usó **Enfadar**!

¡Blazy recibió 200 de daño!

PS Restantes: G.D.C.: 750 Blazy: 800

¡Blazy sigue dormida!

¡G.D.C. Usó **Mega mordida**!

¡Blaze recibió 300 de daño!

PS Restantes: G.D.C.: 750 Blazy: 300

¡Blazy sigue dormida!

¡G.D.C. Usó **Rasguño**!

¡Blazy recibió 300 de daño!

PS Restantes: G.D.C.: 750 Blazy: 0

¡Blazy perdió!

*Fuera de la batalla*

Blazy: /Cansada/ Dame… el… ¡cristal!

G.D.C.: ¡Nunca!

Bolt: (¡Oh no! ¡La pobre Blazy está dañada!) /Abrace a Blazy/

Blazy: /Llena de energía/ (¿Qué me pasa? ¿Sera que los abrazos de Bolt me llenaron de energía? Qué raro)/Me solté de Bolt/ ¡Es mi turno de destruirte!

Todos menos Blazy: ¡Que!

Blazy: ¡Transformación! ¡Forma 2!

*El cuerpo de Blazy se envuelve en llamas. Cierra sus ojos azules, y cuando los abre, son de color café. Su pelo se torna a un color café también. Sus orejas se hacen más puntiagudas. Su voz se hace más aguda también.*

Blazy: ¡Esta es mi segunda forma! ¡Llámenme Magic!

Bolt: (¡Asombroso! Cuando creía que Blazy no podía ser más linda, ¡Aparece Magic!)

*Batalla otra vez*

¡Magic quiere pelear!

Magic: Nvl.50 PS: 1400 VS G.D.C.: Nvl.49 PS: 1250

¡Magic uso **Hechizo del sueño**!

¡G.D.C. se durmió!

¡Magic uso **Mega trueno**!

¡G.D.C. recibió 1500 puntos de daño!

¡G.D.C. perdió!

*Fuera de la pelea*

G.D.C.: Bueno, ¡Toma el cristal y vete! /Me fui corriendo/

*Blazy vuelve a la normalidad*

Blazy: ¡Hurra! ¡Tenemos un cristal!

Bolt: (¡Qué bien! Aunque me gustaría tener poderes también…)

Blazy: ¡Genial! /Por tanta emoción, besé accidentalmente a Bolt/

Bolt: /Me sonroje/ (¡No puede ser! ¡Blazy me está besando! Alto, siento algo raro en mi…)

Blazy: /Me despegué de Bolt/

Bolt: ¡Te amo, Blazy!

Blazy: ¡Y yo a ti!

Bolt: ¡Blazy! ¡Siento electricidad en mi cuerpo! ¡Qué raro!

*De repente, Bolt empieza a flotar y un rayo de oro le atraviesa el cuerpo. Su marca de un rayo negro se le quita, y es remplazada por uno dorado.

**¿Qué pasara ahora? ¡Esperen el 5****to ****Capitulo! Hasta entonces, Blazethedog fuera.**


	5. Un sueño?

**Bolt VS Sonic: Batalla por el agujero negro**

Capítulo 5: ¿Un sueño?

Blaze: Te amo Bolt, y siempre te amaré

Bolt: Y yo a ti

Blaze: ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

Bolt: ¿Cuál? /La besé/

Blaze: Sólo despierta por favor

Bolt: ¿Qué?

*Bolt despierta*

Blaze: Creí que habías muerto

Bolt: ¿Qué pasó?

Mittens: Un sueño

Rhino: De seguro la malvada gata negra te atacó

Mittens: /Miré a Rhino/ ¡Qué!

Blaze: No se peleen, debemos vencer a Vaalgart

Blazy: ¡Tienes razón!

Bolt: ¿Vaalgart?

Mittens: Te lo explico en el camino

*Todos van a la dimensión de Blaze*

?: Te he estado esperando, Blaze

Blaze: ¡Tengo ayuda, tonta rata de coladera!

Bolt: /Miré que blaze le hablaba a una bola púrpura gigante/

Sonic: ¿El es Vaalgart?

Blaze: /Empecé a crear fuego y se lo lancé/

Vaalgart: /Recibí mucho daño/ !Lo pagarás!

Sonic: Bolt, ¡Ladra!

Bolt: ¡No eres mi jefe! /Lo mordí/

Penny: ¡Basta!

Blaze: ¡Oigan!

Mittens: /Maullé/

Vaalgart: /Grité muy fuerte/ ¡Un gato! ¡Auxilio!

Blaze: ¿Enserio?

?: No debes subestimar a Vaalgart…

*Todos voltean a ver*

?: Me llamo Cy, Blaze.

Blaze: ¿Cómo me conoces?

?: ¡Era broma, soy Snowpaw!

Mittens: ¡Cuidado! /Empujé a bolt/

*Un rayo casi mata a bolt*

Bolt: Me salvaste

Snowpaw: ¡Bésense!

Blaze: Hay, hermanito…

Bolt: /Me sonrojé/

Rhino: /Ataqué a Mittens/ ¡Muere!

Mittens: /Rhino me empujó a un precipicio/¡Auxilio!

**Continuará, hasta entonces, Dark Emerald Soul. Perdón por el capítulo largo, esque debo ir a cortarme el pelo, luego subo uno de 2000 palabras para compensarlo.**


End file.
